Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet (originally titled as Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph, making it Disney's 57th feature-length animated film. The film was directed by Rich Moore and Phil Johnston (who wrote the screenplay with Pamela Ribon), and executive-produced by John Lasseter, Chris Williams, and Jennifer Lee.a It features voicework by John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch, and Ed O'Neill (reprising their roles from the first film), with Alan Tudyk returning to voice a new character, and new additions to the cast that include Gal Gadot, Taraji P. Henson and Alfred Molina. The first discussions about a sequel to Wreck-It Ralph began in October 2012, and the new installment went through three different scripts before the filmmakers settled on the final plot. When the film was officially announced in June 2016, much of the original cast confirmed they had signed on, with new cast members added in 2018.78 It is Walt Disney Studios' first animated film sequel to be created by the original film's writing and directing team.7 Ralph Breaks the Internet had its world premiere at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, California, on November 5, 2018, and was released in the United States on November 21, 2018. The film has grossed over $494 million worldwide, and it has received mostly positive reviews from critics, who called it a "worthy successor" and praised the animation, humor, characters, and plot, as well as the vocal performances of Reilly and Silverman.910 The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 91st Academy Awards, 76th Golden Globe Awards and 24th Critics' Choice Awards. Starring * John C. Reilly - Ralph * Sarah Silverman - Vanellope * Gal Gadot - Shank * Jane Lynch - Calhoun * Jack McBrayer - Felix * Alan Tudyk - KnowsMore * Alfred Molina - Double Dan * Ed O'Neill - Mr. Litwak * And Taraji P. Henson - Yesss Cast * The eBoy - Sean Giambrone * J.P. Spamley - Bill Hader (uncredited) * Maybe - Flula Borg * Butcher Boy - Timothy Simons * Felony - Ali Wong * Pyro - Hamish Blake * Little Debbie - Glozell Green * ebay Elayne - Rebecca Wisocky * Lee the Office Nerd - Sam Richardson * McNeely - Jaboukie Young-White * Tapper - Maurice LaMarche * Taffyta - Melissa Villaseñor * Candlehead - Katie Lowes * Rancis - Jamie Elman * Duncan - Horatio Sanz * Jimmy - Alex Moffat * Jimmy's Grandma - June Squibb * Swati - Della Saba * Nafisa - Michaela Zee * Surge Protector - Phil Johnston * Arthur - John DiMaggio * Sour Bill & Zangief - Rich Moore * Colleen - Colleen Ballinger * Show Host - Dani Fernandez * Tiffany - Tiffany Herrera * Ballet Mom - Ana Ortiz * News Anchor - Dianna Agron * Hey Nongman - Jason Mantzoukas * Gene - Raymond S. Persi * Instagram Pop-Up - Fuschia! * Sonic - Roger Craig Smith * Buzz Lightyear - Tim Allen * Eeyore - Brad Garrett * C-3PO - Anthony Daniels * Grumpy - Corey Burton * Baby Groot - Vin Diesel * Auctioneers - Jason Hightower, Brian Curless, Ann Barry Colgin, Viveca Paulin * FN-3181 - Michael Giacchino * Stormtroopers - Kevin Deters, Jeremy Milton, Jesse Averna, Rich Moore * Mo's Mom - Nicole Scherzinger * Baby Mo - Brittany Kikuchi * Goat - Olivier Bénard * Ben - Ben McKee * Daniel - Daniel Platzman * Dan - Dan Reynolds * Wayne - Wayne Sermon Princesses * Pocahontas - Irene Bedard * Anna - Kristen Bell * Ariel - Jodi Benson * Moana - Auli'i Cravalho * Cinderella - Jennifer Hale * Aurora - Kate Higgins * Jasmine - Linda Larkin * Merida - Kelly Macdonald * Elsa - Idina Menzel * Rapunzel - Mandy Moore * Belle - Paige O'Hara * Snow White - Pamela Ribon * Tiana - Anika Noni Rose * Mulan - Ming-Na Wen Additional Voices * Elise Aliberti * Jenica Bergere - The Bee * Tucker Gilmore - Sugar Rush Announcer * Gabriel Guy * Michael Herrera * Emmett Johnston * Fia Johnston * John Lavelle - Wynnchel * Fabienne Rawley * Molly Reardon * Maddix Robinson * Bradford Simonsen * Ruth Strother * Emerson Thomas-Gregory * Josie Trinidad * Dean Wellins Uncredited Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker * E.G. Daily - Frozen 2 Announcer * Debi Derryberry - Sugar Rush Candy * Terri Douglas * Scott Menville * Max Mittelman - Internet Citizen * Kath Soucie * Fred Tatasciore Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, C.S.A Category:Walt Disney Pictures movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios movies Category:2018 movies